


Shirtless Harold (Fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Harold with no shirt





	Shirtless Harold (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to pratice coloring and shirtless Harold is very inspiring

[](http://s237.photobucket.com/user/love_JackIanto/media/72886932-A57C-4B02-A264-168C9D027BB9_zpsdtljf5ow.png.html)


End file.
